


A Love Long Lost

by Speakofthedevil666 (DoomedDevil)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedDevil/pseuds/Speakofthedevil666
Summary: After defeating the Calamity, Zelda reveals to Link one more important part of his past.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

~In a distant palace~

A woman gracefully opens the door, then bends to snatch something up off the ground. She succeeds in doing so in one fluid movement. She then heads inside, to open the plain looking envelope left on her doorstep. The envelope was plain, but the message contained changed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a method to the madness.


	2. 1

Over 100 years later-

Zelda's POV:

As I sit in the middle of the field, I inspect the surrounding flora. No one understands this species of spider lily, we don't even know if they're really a flower. They look like flowers, they grow like flowers, but the petals are rubies and the stems are emeralds, basically crystallized red spider lilies. But the flowers are only part of my reason for coming here, to the ruins of this palace. I'm looking for clues that will tell me what happened to her. My best friend, my fellow scholar, and my rival. Then I see something concealed by a thick clump of flowers, it's a note and her journal! I quickly read both, and I understand. I already knew that the crystal spider lilies grew exclusively in her garden, that's why I thought that they had something to do with her disappearance. But everything made sense now. Red spider lilies are associated with final goodbyes, and legend has it that these flowers grow wherever people part ways for good. They're also often used for funerals. The ruby petals of the crystal lilies look like crystallized blood, and they appeared right after she vanished. She already died, I knew that. She had a normal lifespan, but I didn't think she would die this way. I feel the tears well up in my eyes.

She committed suicide.


	3. Interlude

**Just as the goddess Hylia grants light and joy upon the world, there is a goddess for sorrow and darkness.**

**The evil goddess**

**The devil**

**The goddess of monsters**

**The bringer of death.**

**She is the cause of all that's wrong in the world, spat on and disgraced.**

**The stars were a blessing, for they were the tears of the most feared being to ever exist.**

**Nobody ever thought to stop and wonder why she cried.**


	4. 2

Link was extremely confused.

The princess (technically now the queen.) brought him to the ruins of a small palace. Then Zelda navigated the corridors as if she’d been on this route hundreds of times, arriving to what must of been the most stunning garden to ever exist. The flowers all looked like they were carved from stones, white roses made of moonstone, pink roses out of pink diamonds, red spider lilies and roses made of rubies so red they looked like crystallized blood, black bleeding hearts crafted from obsidian, topaz dahlias, pearl camellias, and orchids of amethyst. The stems were made of emerald and jade, with drops of dew so similar to diamonds that they had facets.

In the center of this bejeweled garden lay a fountain. In the center of the fountain was a statue of the most stunning woman Link had ever seen. Her delicate, aristocratic features were carved of light peach moonstone, heart shaped lips carved of pink pearl, thick wavy black hair made of black opal (making it seem galaxies were contained in those flowing locks.), upturned eyes of black crystal opal (giving her eyes the beauty of the northern lights.), long delicate fingers topped with nails of dragon scale opal, hourglass figure covered by a long off shoulder sundress made of lapis. On her forehead is a silver circlet with dragon’s breath opal in the center, and earrings of blue opal. Which brought up the question: how rich was this person?

Then Zelda decides to speak up, “Meet Chieko, her name meant ‘Child of a thousand blessings’, because she fell from the heavens.” Link could see that, she looked like a goddess. Zelda continued, “She was my best friend. And Link?”  
“Yes?”

“You loved her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author here, I know most of these precious stones aren’t in BoTW but I’m the author so I get to have a say in this. If you want to see a white version of what the sundress looks like go to https/item/32873382942.html.


End file.
